AMANDO AL PECADO
by PIMPI
Summary: Él creía tenerlo todo amigos, un buen trabajo y una chica que lo quiere pero cuando la conozca su mundo se pondrá de cabeza ¿Que me has dado? Ella era libre, hacia lo que quería cuando quería no la ataba nadie pero que sucederá cuando se encuentre con él. DESCONOCIDOS/AMIGOS Ó ¿AMANTES?
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece yo solo los manipulo, la siguiente historia es un NaruSaku narrado por ambos.

**ADVERTENCIA** LEMON en la mayoría de los capítulos **Nota**Este Fic también lo estoy publicado en otra fanpage así que este no es ningún plagio o algo parecido.

**El primer encuentro**

Este había sido un día pesado, es por eso que convencí a Sasuke de aceptar la invitación de los chicos de ir al nuevo bar de Neji; cuando llegamos nos sentimos un poco fuera de lugar todo mundo vestía informal y nosotros lucíamos traje vaya forma de mezclarnos –Chicos, por aquí- la voz de Ino que se encontraba en la barra cruzo el lugar, llegamos hasta ella para saludarla al tiempo que felicitábamos al nuevo dueño del lugar que nos hacia llegar unos tragos –y ¿los demás?- le pregunte a la rubia mientras la mesera nos ofrecía mesa –Hinata y Tenten no tardan, los chicos fueron por Shikamaru- tomamos asiento en un reservado VIP después de todo ser amigos del dueño tenia sus ventajas, el lugar comenzó a llenarse al mismo tiempo que el resto de los miembros del grupo de amigos llegaba y comenzaba a beber. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando Neji subía al escenario y con ayuda del micrófono anunciaba –Buenas noches a todos, agradezco su visita; a llegado la hora del Karaoke y para su apertura haremos un concurso vocal, quien quiera participar Matsuri aquí a mi derecha los inscribirá, ustedes eligen la canción mientras el publico de la mesa 7 elegirá al ganador de un servicio- Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar, las personas no tardaron en anotarse incluso Ino intentaba participar pero Matsuri dijo que ninguno de nosotros podía pues éramos los jueces, unas chicas en la barra no dejaban de gritar cuando una pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió a Matsuri pidiendo que la inscribiera –Nombre y canción- solicito la chica a un lado de nosotros –Sakura y será Sweet Dreams de Eurytmics - sentenciaba la pelirroja que antes de marcharse a la barra le sonriera a Sasuke. –Tal parece que ni el traje aleja a zorras- le decía una malhumorada Ino –Hmp-.

Uno a uno los concursantes fueron pasando, unos cantaban bien otros no tanto y solo algunos hicieron el ridículo, solo faltaban dos chicas según la castaña de Matsuri así que Ino junto con Hinata decidieron ir al baño dejándonos juzgar a las concursantes –Bien démosle un aplauso a Sakura- decía Neji, invitándola a subir al escenario sin embargo nadie aparecía, las chicas de antes se carcajeaban mientras la pelirroja que se había inscrito empujaba a una chica de pelo rosa hasta el escenario -¿Sakura?- Neji veía a ambas jóvenes –Ella- la de anteojos señalaba a la otra que de mala gana subía tomando el micrófono mientras le susurraba a su amiga –me las vas a pagar- dicho susurro todos los presentes lo escuchamos pues el micro estaba encendido; -esto será divertido- decía Kiba –Típico alguien te inscribe cuando tu ni cantas- Tenten completaba –Eso es problemático- alegaba Shikamaru –Hmp- Sasuke nuca a sido hombre de muchas palabras –no creen que es linda- todos miramos a Lee –Shh, ya va a comenzar- les dije prestando toda mi atención a esa chica de jeans blusa de tirantes y converse que se encontraba sobre el escenario, los primeros acordes de la música comenzaron seguidos de una voz enigmática –Vaya, canta bien- escuche pronunciar a alguien a lo lejos, la verdad es que ver a la pelirrosa manejar el escenario y al publico de tal forma me tenia encantado, el encantamiento aumento cuando la vi frente a nuestra mesa cantando –Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you…- mientras se sentaba en el filo del escenario, mis ojos se toparon con un mundo verde jade, la chica me sonreía y cantaba –Sweet dreams are made of this ¿Quién soy yo para no estar de acuerdo?- se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro del escenario, yo como un tonto seguía cada movimiento cada estrofa cada mirada que provenían de esa musa de cabello exótico; la canción acabo y la mire hacer una reverencia ante el aplauso y gritonearía del publico, mis ojos no se despegaban de su figura llegando a la barra donde reía junto a sus amigas, debió sentir mi mirada pues en un instante sus ojos verdes otra vez se cruzaban con los míos y sonrió, sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo entero intente contestar aquel pequeño gesto pero –Naruto, Naruto ¡Naruto!- el grito de Hinata me obligo a voltear -¿Qué?- sus ojos perla me miraron –Nos podemos ir, me siento mal- suspire –Claro- sonreí. Nos despedimos del resto pero antes de alejarnos de la mesa Tenten nos detenía –Para quien es su voto- Hinata solo alzo los hombros y yo lentamente busque a la pelirrosa que ahora bailaba –Para ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte señalándola –Sakura- todos nos quedamos mudos Sasuke Uchiha había prestado atención a alguien que no fuera él -¿Qué?- hizo una mueca –Deberías invitarle una copa- Ino le contestaba con sarcasmo -¡No!- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar todos me observaron extrañados –Los demás concursantes pueden enterarse y pensaran que estaba arreglado- trague saliva –Naruto tiene razón- Tenten me apoyo –Bueno ahora si nos vamos- termine por despedirme no quería meter mas la pata.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento le abrí la puerta a Hinata, rodee mi coche por la parte de atrás para tener tiempo de relajarme, mala idea me encontré a Sakura recargada en una motocicleta hablando por celular alcanzando a escuchar –De acuerdo el próximo sábado…- me apresure a subir al coche antes de que la ojos de jade me viera -¿Todo bien?- me pregunto Hinata –Claro- la mire y sonreí, llegamos en 30 min. a la casa Hyuga donde me despedí de mi prometida, rayos eso era cierto me casaría en un par de meses con Hinata pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Sakura.

El resto del fin de semana cierta pelirrosa aparecía espontáneamente en mis pensamientos incluso la madrugada del sábado no pude evitar soñar con ella y no era un sueño de niños precisamente. Gracias al eterno trabajo en el despacho el lunes junto con los demás días de la semana nada de ella venia a mi mente nunca fui más feliz trabajando; todo parecía volver a la normalidad mis mañanas metido en la oficina revisando los casos, por las tardes en juntas o en el juzgado y en las noches metido en mi casa y/o en la de Hinata platicando con ella o su padre, así llego la tarde-noche del viernes otra vez, estaba acomodando los últimos expedientes cuando bajo el marco de mi oficina Sasuke se presento –Vamos por algo de beber- alce una ceja –Hmp- le conteste riéndome me divertía devolverle su monosílabo.

Cuando entre al bar me percate que todos los chicos estaban hay, bebiendo y charlando cosas de viejos encuentros yo solo pude reír –Bien Naruto hoy era la única noche en que todos podían coincidir para festejar tu despedía de soltero- Sasuke me dio un codazo antes de tomar asiento. Las mesas se fueron ocupando al poco tiempo solo estaba vacía la de nuestra derecha que decía "reservado" el bar estaba teniendo éxito, Kiba y Lee subieron al escenario – ¿Como están todos? Brindemos por Naruto y su inminente funeral- todos rieron incluso los desconocidos –No mentira mentira muchas Felicidades por tú boda- todos brindamos para después escucharlos destrozar una canción, durante la canción la mesa de junto fue ocupada por unos chicos y chicas que me parecían conocidas pero no le di importancia hasta que la vi, era ella la misma pelirrosa del viernes pasado -¡Sakura!- escuche salir su nombre de los labios de Kankuro –Hey, que milagro- se acerco a un Kankuro que se ponía de pie para saludarla, el que también se paro fue Gaara quien para sorpresa de los presentes abrazaba fuertemente a la chica –Tú si que te pierdes- le decía el pelirrojo –Yo también te extrañe- la chica le sacaba la lengua para después besarlo en la comisura del labio –Hmp hmp- Sasuke hacia que los que se encontraban de pie dirigieran su atención a los que estábamos sentados –Disculpen, permítanme presentarles a Sakura Haruno- ella sonrió y dijo –Un gusto- todos comenzaron a ofrecerle un saludo antecedido de su nombre, yo estaba por presentarme cuando un chico pelirrojo tomaba a la chica por la cintura –Hermosa señorita- ella se giro y lo beso en la mejilla –Sasori, mi caballero favorito- él la tomo de la mano y la jalo –Vamos- ella lo detuvo un poco solo para despedirse de nosotros –Un placer conocerlos a todos, Gaara Kankuro espero verlos pronto saludos a Temari, con permiso- la vi retirarse a su mesa y sentarse a un lado de ese tal Sasori -¿Haruno? Me suena ese apellido- alego Shikamaru –Claro que lo as de haber oído antes Sakura es hija de un reconocido director de cine y su madre es una cantante de opera- contestaba Gaara – ¿de donde la conoces?- Sasuke hacia una pregunta que yo mismo quería hacer pero no me atreví –Es amiga de mi hermana- volvía a responder el pelirrojo –también es la ex novia de Gaara- el mencionado tosió un poco pues las palabras de su hermano lo tomaron desprevenido –Eso fue hace mucho y preferirá no hablar del tema- todos lo miramos y algunos rieron.

Todos seguimos bebiendo y platicando cómodamente, yo de vez en vez la miraba de reojo, ella lucia hermosa me encantaban sus gestos y pequeñas carcajadas –tranquilízate Naruto- me dije a mi mismo -¿Qué?- preguntaba Sasuke –No nada. Enseguida vuelvo- me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida necesita aire fresco, llevaba un par de minutos checando el ultimo mensaje de Hinata "pórtate bien, tqm" estaba por responderle cuando oí un suspiro, gire a mi izquierda y la vi –Oh, perdón ¿te molesta?- decía señalando un cigarro que tenia entre sus dedos –No para nada adelante- le ayude a encenderlo -¿Gustas?- le dio un calda y me lo extendió, yo un poco nervioso lo acepte –Eres amigo de Gaara ¿cierto?- tenia puesta su vista en la brillante luna –Ha ha- la observe detenidamente, sus torneadas piernas bajo su falda sus caderas resaltaban su diminuta cintura cubierta por una ceñida blusa negra que también se apegaba a su busto, la mire llevarse el cigarrillo por ultima vez a los labios y soltar una bocanada de humo –cuida de él- lanzo la colilla a la avenida para después besar mi mejilla y entrar en silencio de nuevo al bar, espere unos minutos para hacer lo mismo.

-Donde rayos estabas- me pregunto Neji –Yo solo, hablando con Hinata- mentí; se detuvo la música y la voz chillona de una pelirroja se escucho –La siguiente canción es para Sakura, te voy a extrañar inútil y tú Sasori más te vale cuidarla- mire como la de ojos verdes le sonreía mientras su compañero negaba con la cabeza, la chica sobre el escenario comenzó a cantar su voz se volvió dulce; cuando la música acabo ella bajo del escenario y abrazo a su amiga. Conforme paso la noche en el bar aparecieron varios vendedores de ramos de rosas, yo me deslinde de los chicos y compre uno de rosas rojas semi abiertas pidiéndole a Matsuri que se lo entregara a Sakura junto con una nota escrita en una servilleta *Nunca antes vi a alguien opacar de tal manera la belleza de la luna como esta noche lo has hecho tú* quería que de alguna forma ella se enterar que me tenia enganchado, en ese instante no pensé en Hinata ni en nadie que no fuera ella y sus ojos jade. La mire recibir el ramo y leer la nota con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, el chico a su lado intento quitarle la servilleta pero ella la guardo inmediatamente para después mirarme de reojo y mostrarme una delicada sonrisa.

Cerca de las tres ella y sus acompañantes se fueron, note que olvido sobre la mesa el ramo de rosas tal vez le había disgustado, eso de alguna forma me deprimió; los chicos también comenzaron a despedirse incluso Sasuke se fue no sin antes ofrecer llevarme pues mi auto lo deje en casa yo me negué y seguí tomando con Neji que le decía a Matsuri que podía irse, solo estuvimos media hora mas pues el lugar se vacio, esperaba a Neji fuera del establecimiento había quedado en irme con él pero una chica conocida bajaba de una motocicleta –Hola- me miro y continuó de gilo yo la seguí de cercas –Lo siento ya cerramos- el castaño dijo en cuanto la vio –Mmm, si lo se, perdón solo olvide algo- el dueño del lugar la miro extrañado ir hasta la mesa y hacer una mueca –Esto es lo que buscas- tome las rosas que Matsuri dejo sobre la barra, ella suspiro y su gesto mostro felicidad –Gracias- se acerco y beso nuevamente mi mejilla, yo inhale un fresco aroma a frutas antes de que ella me diera la espalda y saliera del lugar –Que mas da- dije en mis adentros –¡Te veo luego Hyuga!- le grite al castaño que se encontraba apagando las luces, no alcance a escuchar su respuesta pues me encamine a la salida y la vi montarse a la motocicleta y encenderla –¿Me llevas?- mi subconsciente me traiciono –¿Manejas?- ese era un si, yo solo asentí ella se hiso para atrás y me dejo su lugar, sentí como se abrazaba a mi cuerpo con una mano y pegaba su cara en mi espalda; entre semáforos Sakura me decía por donde ir pues preferí llevarla a su casa ya después yo tomaría un taxi, después de un rato llegamos al estacionamiento de una zona departamental, apague el motor y sentí como bajo del la moto yo hice los mismo, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora y en definitiva lo sentí detenerse cuando escuche de su voz -¿Quieres pasar?-

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero poder subir el segundo mas tarde.

Déjenme sus Reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

Algo de lime lemon y eso... Que disfruten su lectura

**Un buen día parte 1**

-Quieres pasar- su voz aterciopelada cerca de mí oído junto con su aroma delicado hicieron que mi sangre se coagulara en el tiempo volviendo loca a mi consciencia, tome su mano y la seguí como abeja a la miel.

Me invito a pasar con una sonrisa en su rostro, me sirvió algo de beber lo tome de un sorbo cuando la mire menear las caderas y mover el resto de su cuerpo con sutileza bajo el ritmo de una bachata, se acerco sigilosamente logrando que quedáramos frente a frente cruzando nuestras miradas haciendo que sus hermosos ojos verdes nuevamente me envolvieran, de un instante a otro me movía junto con ella dejando que la música nos llevara, conforme avanzo la canción nuestros cuerpos se apegaban mas el uno al otro haciendo que nuestras respiraciones aumentaran, sentí mi pulso acelerarse cuando nuestros labios se unieron dejándome probar un ardiente sabor, jugué con su lengua en tanto sus blancas manos se deshacían de la corbata y el brumoso saco para darse paso a desabotonar mi camisa, sus manos estaban frías y al hacer contacto con mi piel desnuda todo mi cuerpo se erizo; me condujo hasta su habitación la deposite en la cama y lentamente acaricie el inicio de sus largas piernas la vi morderse el labio ese acto fue el ultimo detónate para que me olvidara del mundo entero, devore sus labios la intensidad aumentaba ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y la araño mientras yo la despojaba de su falda la senté sobre mis piernas y le saque la blusa dejando despejado el camino para que mi boca disfrutara de sus pechos succione acaricie medio mordí y bese cada uno, ella respiraba agitadamente sobre mi oído besaba mi cuello y mordía mi hombro cuando mis dedos jugaban con su centro sobre las pantis de encaje; la volví a tender sobre la cama bese su cuello sus pechos su estrecha cintura y plano abdomen tire de su ropa interior con los dientes me interne en su piel haciéndola gritar y gemir, la vi enredar sus dedos en mi cabello y sujetar con fuerza la sabana para luego probar su elixir, su respiración se tranquilizo poco a poco pero algo dentro e mis pantalones llamo su atención sonrió de lado me beso diferente a otras ocasiones dejándome probar su veneno, ella satisfactoriamente me termino de desvestir y me dejo indefenso ante sus caricias y besos con rastros de la saliva de su lengua, toque un nuevo mundo cuando su boca envolvió mi hombría y cual paleta la acabo por desmaterializar con maestría haciéndome gruñir su nombre. Tirado en la cama respire forzadamente cuando me empapo con algo de licor que luego limpio con sus labios, existió algo de miedo cuando mire en sus ojos algo de malicia pero todo se esfumo al momento de que sus labios le brindaron a los míos su toxina por segunda vez, posé mis manos en su suave espalda atrayéndola a mi, girando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella para comenzar una nueva ronda de caricias, besos, arañazos y mordeduras del uno al otro pero esta vez el final fue sencillamente perfecto para ambos, congelando en mi memoria su voz combinada con la mía en un grito de placer, estaba soñando despierto; me recosté a su lado dejándola recorrer mi rostro con su mano, mire un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas antes de darle un beso dulce y abrazarla, recargo su frente en mi pecho, así abrazados cual amantes el sueño nos venció.

Desperté con la luz del día entrando por la ventana, me gire queriendo abrazarla pero ella no estaba –Buenos días dormilón- seguí la voz hasta la entrada de la habitación y la mire de pies a cabeza al parecer acababa de darse un baño pues solo la envolvía una toalla –Mmm buenos días- sonreí –Te tengo una propuesta- corrió hacia mi tumbándose sobre mi cuerpo dejándome disfrutar su aroma, jugué con los mechones de su pelo húmedo -¿Qué tipo de propuesta?- se sentó sobre mi abdomen –Tengamos una cita- me quede en silencio, no es que no quisiera salir con ella pero tenia que pensar en Hinata -oh vamos, digo si suena raro normalmente es el chico el que invita a la chica pero también es una cita y luego el sexo así que si ya tuvimos lo segundo por que no lo primero, a parte no seria nada serio, tampoco es como si te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio- soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a su closet, observe como dejaba caer la toalla al piso y buscaba algo de ropa –Esta bien yo solo quería divertirme, pero comprendo…-me decía aun de espaldas, me puse de pie y la abrace por detrás –Acepto, hoy soy todo tuyo pero antes tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme- sabia bien que lo ultimo que deseaba era alejarme de ella así que un día libre de mi vida normal no haría daño, se volteo para besarme suave y profundamente en verdad si seguía besándome no saldríamos nunca de esa habitación –entonces termino de cambiarme y nos vamos- se puso un blusón unos shorts cortos de mezclilla y unos tenis, se desenredo su rosada cabellera la que sujeto con una liga termino por ponerse algo de brillo en los labios –Listo, vámonos- ella era linda aun sin maquillaje.

Nos montamos en su motocicleta –Vaya, así o mas chiquita- hablaba con sarcasmo una vez que entramos a mi casa –herencia de mis padres- ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –me doy un baño rápido y partimos a donde tu quieras ok- ella siguió mirando todo con atención parecía una niña en un museo -¿quieres comer? Puedo preparar algo rápido- esta chica era rara muy rara –la cocina esta por hay- le dije señalando un pasillo ella no contesto nada y siguió por el pasillo.

El agua fría toca mi piel, mi celular esta timbrando pero no se si contestar salgo con la toalla enredada en mi cadera miro la pantalla "5 llamadas perdidas Hinata" y me pongo a pensar si estoy haciendo bien pero ella no deja que responda la pregunta pues un ruido de algo estrellándose me hace acudir con rapidez al piso de abajo –¿Estas bien?- la miro enjuagar su mano bajo el chorro del agua –creo que te debo un vaso- me acerco a su lado y miro la sangre brotar de su palma –ven- la tomo de la otra mano y la llevo conmigo hasta mi habitación donde con cuidado curo su herida, sus ojos verdes denotan ternura –gracias- besa mi mejilla y no puedo evitar recostarla y besar sus labios su cuello, mis manos vuelven a recorrer su cuerpo sus uñas vuelven a enterrarse en mi piel, su ropa termina en la alfombra junto a mi toalla, nos volvemos a entregar al deseo furtivo; ya no importa cuantas veces el celular y el mismo teléfono de casa timbren no pienso no quiero contestar.

kidloco : Muchas gracias por tu R… espero y sigas queriendo leer

Déjenme sus comentarios…cuídense hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Lemon lemon y mas lemon que disfruten su lectura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un buen día parte 2**

Estoy envuelta con sus sabanas blancas, miro sus ojos azules y le dedico una sonrisa, me apoyo en mis codos mientras que las yemas de mis dedos viajan a través de su bien formado pecho; lo veo acercar sus labios a mi cuello en cuanto hacen contacto con mi piel esta se eriza, comienzo a dejarme llevar dejo que sus manos me recuesten y acaricien el inicio de mis pechos todo parece volver a empezar pero el sonido de su estomago hambriento detiene todo movimiento y nos hace reír a carcajadas _**–Creo que alguien a parte de mi tiene hambre- **_ le insinuó sarcásticamente, revuelve mi cabello con su mano antes de ponerse de pie, se viste con su bóxer y el pantalón de una pijama lo veo tomar una playera naranja y lo detengo antes de que se cubra con ella

–_**Te vez mejor si ella-**_ sonrió mientras me la lanza _**–Entonces póntela tú anda, mientras te preparo algo rico- **_ sale de la habitación yo me quedo sobre su cama mirando al techo "Este chico es interesante y me gusta, no solo es su físico o su magnifico desempeño en la cama hay algo en él que me atrapa tal vez sean sus brillantes ojos azules que me recuerdan lo hermoso del cielo o su cálida voz, tal vez sea la seguridad que siento cuando me abraza o solo tal vez sea que por primera vez quiero algo mas que una aventura ocasional" _**–por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?-. **_

Me pongo su playera y busco con la mirada mi ropa interior pero solo encuentro mis pantis _**-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-**_ me abraza por la cintura y recuesta su rostro en mi hombro _**–Te queda bien-**_ dice señalando su playera _**–Me gusta-**_ le digo mientras miro nuestro reflejo en el espejo, mi cuerpo solo cubierto por su prenda naranja sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura y su rostro aun lado del mío combinando perfectamente el color de nuestros ojos _**–Tienes razón, lucimos bien juntos- **_besa mi mejilla _**–Sakura Haruno y…-**_ lo miro de reojo al instante completa _**–Naruto Uzumaki-**_ sonríe _**–conocidos de un bar-**_ su sonrisa se convierte en un puchero, me giro y beso delicadamente sus labios conforme termina el beso lame mis labios _**–Anda vamos a ver que me has preparado-**_ lo invito ya que su lengua podría hacerme sentir otro tipo de apetito.

Nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina uno frente al otro, pruebo el delicioso Omelette _**–Ya puedes casarte-**_ el se atraganta un poco y luego menea la cabeza para volver a comer, mientras disgustamos lo que ha preparado me platica sobre su trabajo y algunos de sus casos yo lo escucho con atención todo en él me parece interesante, le comparto mi afición por la fotografía y él dice que tiene una cámara instantánea en una repisa del piso de arriba charlamos sobre mi familia y su éxito aun que se da cuenta de que no es un tema de mi completo agrado, llegamos al único punto en común "Gaara" le cuento la historia corta

–_**Fue por Temari y sus citas a ciegas que nos conocimos, comenzamos a salir dos meses después y continuamos juntos por tres años hasta que surgió la monotonía y problemas irreconciliables, cuando terminamos me mude a Madrid donde estuve por un tiempo ya cuando volví arreglamos las cosas de tal forma que quedamos como buenos amigos- **_

Naruto solo me mira hasta ruborizarme; le ayudo a lavar los platos _**–Y a ¿Dónde quieres ir?- **_me pregunta cuando salimos de la cocina _**–Es una sorpresa-**_ le muerdo el cuello y me hecho a correr escaleras arriba, él me sigue con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, termino tirada sobre la alfombra de su cuarto con el encima de mí _**–Eres hermosa-**_ cruzamos nuestras miradas y segundos después nuestros labios, siento sus manos subir por mis muslos yo utilizó las mías para recorrer su amplia espalda y tocar su trasero, una de sus manos se deshace de la playera naranja besa mi cuello y baja a mis pechos los humedece con su boca recorre su redondez con su lengua y aprieta levemente, beso su clavícula chupo su lóbulo y le digo al oído _**–Me enloqueces- **_ besa mis labios nuevamente dejo que nuestras lenguas se diviertan nos separamos buscando algo de oxigeno, él posa sus labios en mi bajo vientre y repasa mis muslos toca con sus dedos mi intimidad aun cubierta por las pantis con la otra masajea uno de mis pechos, se lo que sigue pero lo detengo ahora yo estoy sobre su cuerpo besando su cuello jugando con sus pectorales apenas rozo con mis dientes su pezón el respinga dejo que mis manos viajen por su abdomen bien formado y conforme mis manos bajan también lo hace mi boca, en una maniobra lo dejo como un Adán en pleno esplendor; lamo mis labios mientras lo miro tragar saliva tomo con una de mis manos su miembro voy de arriba a bajo intercalando la presión con mi boca a penas apenas lamo el inicio, él se sienta dándome margen a introducirlo completamente en mi boca con mi lengua hago círculos alrededor de el luego subo lentamente para concentrarme en la punta y vuelvo a descender, subo y bajo con mas rapidez él respira agitadamente y gruñe mientras trata de mantenerse en posición con ayuda de sus manos echa la cabeza a tras y me detengo se sorprende y apenas comienza a retomar su pulso cuando me quito las pantis y autopenetro me pego a su cuerpo él vaga por mi espalda con sus dedos comienzo un vaivén compartimos entre cortados besos posa sus manos en mi cintura y el ritmo aumenta, apenas grito su nombre él se viene dentro de mi y se deja caer; me recuesto sobre él, nuestros cuerpos cansados y complacidos parecen acoplarse perfectamente cuando el se gira y me hace quedar de costado con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo me da un beso con infinita paciencia tan delicadamente como si tuviera miedo a desarmarme "esa pasión convertida en ternura es lo que mas me gusta de él" me acurruco en su pecho el cierra su brazo sobre mi.

Después de unos minutos lo veo dormir, siento su tranquila respiración me separo de él y con una de las sabanas lo cubro, vuelvo a ponerme su playera junto con la parte de debajo de mi atuendo. Me encamino al baño donde al mirarme en el espejo me sorprende el brillo que desprenden mis ojos sonrió para mi, me lavo la cara. De regreso al cuarto me topo con una repisa llena de fotografías algunas de él solo o con compañía y otras donde aparecen desconocidos el rostro de una chica se repite varias veces sus ojos grises casi blancos me parecen conocidos, en una de las esquinas yace la cámara instantánea la tomo siguiendo con mi camino; cuando regreso lo encuentro donde mismo le tomo una fotografía el ruido junto con la luz del flash hacen que despierte él me mira feliz yo tomo otra fotografía que resulta perfecta la miro atentamente para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de mi short, mi celular comienza a vibrar sobre él buro dejo la cámara en la cama en lo que contesto _**–Srita. Haruno- **_Sasori alega del otro lado _**–Hola caballero-**_ miro a Naruto volver a ponerse su pantalón y tomar la cámara para tomarme una foto de cuerpo completo yo niego con la cabeza cuando la miro _**–Sakura me estas escuchando-**_ repite Sasori _**–Si, si a las ocho como quedamos-**_ separo el móvil de mi rostro y sonrió para la cámara _** –No importa ¿cierto?- **_el pelirrojo me pregunta sobre si puede llevar a alguien _**–No, claro que no-**_ lo escucho suspirar _**–Bueno entonces le diré que no hay problema, hasta la noche se puntual te quiero-**_ son sus ultimas palabras _**–Yo también, adiós- **_corto la llamada y miro el par de fotografías que Naruto adhiere al espejo con ayuda del marco, veo la hora "6:00 pm" es tarde debo irme oh perderé el vuelo, beso al rubio _**–Me hubiera encantado alargar la cita y llevarte a mi lugar favorito pero tengo que irme-**_ sigo buscando mi sostén entre las sabanas sin éxito _**–Te vas a ir con él, con tu novio-**_ lo veo sentarse en la cama _**–Si y no-**_ tomo mi celular junto con mi _**blusón –Si voy con Sasori pero solo es mi amigo, ni siquiera tengo novio…por el momento- **_le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil que el me devuelve _**–Lo siento mucho, me fascino este tiempo contigo-**_ me calzo _**–No encuentro mi sostén-**_ digo desesperada _**–Te lo cambio-**_ lo veo tirarse sobre el colchón con las manos detrás de la cabeza _**–¿Cómo?-**_ bosteza mientras me mira _**–Por la playera-**_ hago una mueca como si estuviera pensándolo _**–De acuerdo, pero no te lo vayas a poner- **_suelto una carcajada.

Salimos de la habitación en silencio tomo las llaves de mi motocicleta, llegamos a la puerta y justo antes de abrirla Naruto me acorrala y besa apasionadamente; me monto en mi trasporte e intento decirle que regreso a Madrid pero él se distrae y nervioso se despide de mi _**–Adiós Sakura, maneja con cuidado después te veo-**_ no me deja responderle pues vuelve a la casa, emprendo mi camino y me desvió de el para comprar algo, llego a casa tomo una ducha hago mis maletas y escribo una nota que añado al sobre que adquirí se lo entrego a Karin mi mejor amiga y vecina antes de despedirme de ella.

Llego al aeropuerto y me topo con Sasori _**–Siento el retraso pero ya estoy aquí- **_luzco agitada _**–No importa, ya tramitaste todo cierto-**_ pongo cara de niña buena y asiento, el se ríe hasta que un chico hace que pare _**–Cierto, Sakura él es Itachi un amigo le he dicho que podía acompañarnos y que puede quedarse en tu casa- **_ el pelinegro estrecha mi mano _**–Un gusto y perdona las molestias pero en verdad mi inscripción al curso ha sido de ultimo momento-**_ sonrió _**–No importa y será para mi un placer recibirte en mi casa-**_ Sasori comienza a dar detalles sobre el viaje cuando el sonido local nos avisa que es hora de irnos, miro por la ventanilla antes de que despeguemos y suspiro pensando en Naruto "solo espero y acepte".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

daniiv96: Gracias por el comentario y la sugerencia la cual trate de hacer pero el texto se descuadraba mucho y la redacción perdía un poquito de sentido así que opte por separarlos un poco y resaltarlo…cuídate

Dejen sus R…


	4. Chapter 4

Mi respiración se torna agitada, cierro la puerta y apenas pongo un pie sobre las escaleras escucho el timbre sonar repetitivamente tal parece que mi visión anterior estaba en lo cierto trato de calmarme y respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta _**–Amor, me tenias preocupada ¿Por qué no contestabas?-**_ Hinata se lanza a abrazarme y besarme en él rostro, Temari y Neji entran e inmediatamente toman asiento _**–Yo...yo lo siento no encuentro mi celular-**_ Hinata esta por decir algo cuando Temari hace que me ponga aun mas nervioso con su comentario _**–Creí que nos habías visto venir hace algunos minutos- **_finjo demencia mostrando una mueca de extrañes _**-¿Quién era, de quien te despedías?-**_ ahora es Neji el que habla acusadoramente mientras Hinata fija su mirada en mi cuello "solo espero y Sakura no haya dejando ninguna marca" pero instantemente recuerdo sus uñas arañando mi espalda me pego a la pared **–Ah ese, era él chico de paquetería que vino a entregarme unos documentos-** Neji suspira cansadamente y le dice a Temari que es hora de irse que ya vieron que estoy bien, la rubia asiente mientras le marca a Shikamaru, ambos se despiden cierro la puerta y en cuanto volteo miro a Hinata subiendo las escaleras _** –Hinata cariño a donde vas- **_corro y me pongo a su nivel _**–A buscarte algo decente-**_ señala mi pijama y abdomen desnudo, un recuerdo mas llega a mi mente "las fotos" ladeo mi cabeza tengo que ser rápido si intento adelantarme vera las marcas en mi espalda pero si seguimos así encontrara las fotos, Hinata gira la perilla e intenta entrar pero yo me escurro en la pequeña apertura _**–Espera un minuto-**_ cierro la puerta tomo las fotografías las meto en la carpeta mas cercana estoy intentado acomodar las sabanas cuando ella entra _**-¿Qué te acabas de levantar?-**_ se sienta sobre la cama _**–Este si, es que no me había sentido bien-**_ saco una playera del cajón mas cercano y me la pongo; abro los ojos como platos cuando noto que su mano se encuentra cerca del sostén de Sakura "esconderlo bajo el colchón no a sido buena idea" noto que mi respiración se acelera _**–Seguro que estas bien, si quieres podemos posponer la cena con mi familia-**_ ella toca mi frente… "¿Cena? Como he podido olvidarlo, claro Sakura" ella hace que me olvide de todo _**–Ya estoy bien seguro-**_ le sonrió y hago la seña de ok, ella se acerca me abraza y besa en los labios pero por alguna razón no contesto su beso _**–Amor- **_su voz es dulce _**-¿Si?- **_se separa de mi _**–Necesitas una ducha, hueles a perfume corriente**_- sonrió antes de que salga de la habitación, la veo sentarse en la sala y encender el televisor, vuelvo a mi cuarto busco una toalla y ropa que ponerme, me dirijo al baño tomo una ducha rápida y mi mente no deja de divagar en el rostro de la pelirrosa "demonios" me visto _**–Listo nos vamos-**_ la invito a salir. Cenamos en un restaurante elegante, sus padre me habla de negocios mientras Hinata y Hanabi hablan sobre la boda, a la salida nos separamos ella quiere ir a casa conmigo pero finjo mucho cansancio _**–Esta bien pero prométeme que mañana me acompañaras con el organizador de la boda-**_ yo solo asiento y me despido de ella con un corto beso en los labios. Miro la hora 23:30 pienso en ir a buscar a Sakura pero recapacito a medio camino recordando que ella saldría con su amigo, me resigno y termino durmiéndome temprano con la esperanza de verla en mis sueños.

A penas despierto mi celular me avisa de la cita con Hinata, el día se me hace largo cansado y aburrido yendo de un lugar a otro con el organizador, eligiendo que tipo de cristalería que tela es la mejor para los manteles que color favorece mas etc. Todo hace que me duela la cabeza "que mas da el mantel si terminaran derramando todo sobre el" llamo a Sasuke con la ilusión de que me saque de aquí _**-¿Qué paso Dobe?-**_ su timbre de voz monótono me contesta _**–Nada, necesito salir-**_ trato de sonar en problemas _** –Ahora no Naruto, no encuentro a Itachi y tienen unos documento que necesito blablá bla…- **_cuelga, Sasuke nunca deja de pensar en trabajo e Itachi últimamente a estado apático con relación al despacho miro a mi prometida dirigirse hacia mi y arrastrarme a ver los modelos de las esculturas de hielo; las 9:00 pm y por fin puedo irme a casa, dejo a Hinata en un café con las chicas hoy si no hay nada que me detenga para ir a buscar a mi hechicera de ojos jade.

_**-Debí pedirle su numero- **_me repito por tercera vez mientras golpeo mi frente contra la puerta de su departamento, la voz de una chica me hace voltear _**-¿Buscabas a Sakura?-**_ reconozco a la chica pelirroja del bar _**–a ha-**_ me escanea de pies a cabeza y sonríe de lado _**–Tu debes ser Naruto-**_ dice acomodándose los lentes _**–Él mismo- **_la veo sacar unas llaves de su bolso y abrir la puerta del departamento vecino _**–Aguarda un momento- **_entra y sale después de unos minutos _**–esto es para ti-**_ me ofrece un sobre, estoy por tomarlo cuando mi celular comienza a vibrar _**–Ahora no Uchiha dame cinco minutos-**_ contesto y cuelgo ante la mirada escéptica de la pelirroja –_**eres el chico del bar ¿cierto? y conoces al Uchiha, mm… lindo- **_termino por tomar el sobre "de donde conocerá a Sasuke" _**–si ese soy, y si también conozco a Sasuke- **_ella se ríe un poco _**-¿Sasuke? no yo hablo de Itachi-**_ sonrió de lado _**–Él también es mi amigo-**_ ahora me mira con mas atención y hace una mueca que da miedo _**–Esto se pondrá interesante**_- vuelve acomodarse los anteojos **–Bien Naruto un placer yo soy Karin mejor amiga de la rosadita, hermana del chicho con quien se fue y amiga de Itachi, nos vemos pronto-** entra y cierra la puerta dejándome inmóvil "¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Sakura se fue? Lo único que se es que conoce a Itachi", vuelvo a mi auto estoy por abrir la carta cuando mi móvil vuelve a sonar _** –Tenme- **_se escucha un pequeño silencio _**–Dobe ¿Dónde estas? Te veo en el bar tienes cinco minutos- **_Sasuke es un idiota pero es mi amigo así que voy a su encuentro; hemos bebido toda la noche mi amigo esta desesperado pues no localiza a su hermano pienso en contarle lo de Sakura pero me abstengo cuando me dice que si hoy esta hay es para volver a ver a una chica, dicho comentario me sorprende pues Sasuke es el tipo de chicos que no busca si no que es buscado; intento sacarle información sobre la chica pero el solo dice que es hermosa y que él día que la vuelva a ver no se le escapara.

Despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me doy una ducha y veo a Sasuke salir del cuarto de visitas _**–woow veo que Hinata se ha vuelto agresiva-**_ miro mi espalda y noto que las maracas de la noche del sábado siguen hay _**–Este…-**_ estoy por contarle lo de mi aventura cuando su celular lo distrae _**–Te veo en la oficina-**_ se pone sus zapatos y sale a toda prisa. Me visto, tiendo mi cama saco el sostén de Sakura y huelo su aroma mismo que hace que en mi nazca un deseo terrible de verla pero solo suspiro y lo dejo en un cajón, tomo las carpetas que necesito para después marcharme a la oficina. Después de medio día, nada en el trabajo cambia abogados caminan de un lado a otro con futuros clientes o repasando sus casos, abro la ultima de mis carpetas y encuentro las fotografías de Sakura las dejo sobre mi regazo mientras busco el sobre que me dio su amiga, lo abro encontrándome con un boleto de avión a Madrid con mi nombre fechado para el sábado y una nota que dice: "Hola conocido de un bar, adivina me he marchado a Madrid pero no creas que me olvidado de ti por que si no lo notas te estoy invitando a venir conmigo. Naruto por una extraña razón estar contigo a sido mágico me tienes vuelta loca en todo el camino no he dejado de pensar en ti, bueno basta de confesiones bochornosas. Si por alguna razón tu sientes lo mismo que yo o tengo la mínima esperanza contigo te espero en el aeropuerto de Madrid seré tu guía de turistas personal ya con el tiempo veremos si quieres regresar o quedarte conmigo. Un beso Sakura…" cuando finalice de leer la nota mi corazón estaba acelerado irme a Madrid y dejar todo atrás sonaba bien pero era consiente de la vida que tenia aquí de mi boda de… _**-Naruto, Naruto rayos has escuchado todo lo que te dije**_- la voz de Sasuke me exalto y saco de mis pensamientos _**-¿Qué?- **_conteste tranquilamente mientras lo veía tomar el boleto _**–Es enserio tu también te vas, demonios primero Itachi y ahora tu. Se sincero conmigo ¿realmente piensas irte?-**_ Sasuke me miraba decepcionado e irritado pero su pregunta llego al fondo de mi mente "¿realmente pensaba irme?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nathix.G: Hola, gracias por visitar y comentar aun que sea difícil :D ….. y no que paso ese rubio no puede morir tal vez Sakura pero él no jaja mentira son mis personajes principales no pensaría en darles cuello ¿ó si? ¬¬ ….hasta pronto…

Kidloco: Lamento lo de tu Word :/ pero para todo hay solución si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dilo ok…están lejos pero no por mucho jee…Itachi lamentablemente nada malo jojo….no prometo separaciones ( no por lo pronto ;) )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por su visita…**


	5. Chapter 5

Espero y no se confundan mucho por la narración pero creo que se identifica bien cuando es Naruto (N) y cuando es Sakura (S)...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preludio a la realidad**

(S) Toda la semana no he dejado de pensar en él, Karin me dijo que le dio el sobre tal como se lo pedí. Estoy nerviosa esperando verlo entre los pasajeros que arriban pero solo encuentro rostros desconocidos, la sonrisa con la que llegue al aeropuerto comienza a desaparecer conforme el tiempo pasa, soy optimista y pienso que tal vez perdió el vuelo así que lo espero encontrar en el siguiente grupo de pasajeros pero tampoco llega, una lagrima baja por mi mejilla se que apenas lo conozco y que mi proposición era una locura sin embargo tenia la esperanza de que su corazón enloqueciera como el mío lo hiso a su lado; doy una vuelta por la ciudad antes de regresar a casa y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

(N) He partido en dos el boleto de avión, le he dicho a Sasuke que era regalo de uno de los clientes que no se preocupe que no pienso ir a ningún lado y menos dos meses antes de casarme; el sábado por la mañana paso por el aeropuerto antes de ir a casa de Hinata, hay una parte de mi que me pide a gritos ir tras Sakura pero la otra parte me repite _"que tipo de hombre dejaría a Hinata a poco tiempo de casarse"_ escucho el sonido local dar el ultimo llamado a los pasajeros del que se supone era mi vuelo suspiro y mientras salgo del aeropuerto, llamo a Hinata –Buenos días, lista para ir por el vestido- ella esta feliz pues hoy será la primera vez que la acompaño a la prueba del vestido todos dicen que es de mala suerte pero ella no cree en eso y desde la primera vez que lo eligió quiere que la acompañe a verlo.

(S) Ya han pasado dos meses y no se si estoy lista para volver a casa pero Itachi me a pedido que lo acompañe pues tal parece tiene un evento, ha dicho que solo será un fin de semana y después volvemos, Sasori no puede ir pues consiguió un trabajo me ha encargado llevarle algunas cosas que ha comprado para Karin esta ultima cuando supo que volvíamos se ha vuelto loca y se auto-invitado a la boda del amigo de Itachi. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Konoha cerca de las tres de la tarde del viernes, he decidido ir directo a mi departamento necesito descansar antes de la noche de antro que ha organizado Karin.

(N) Solo a mi se me ocurre salir con Kiba y Lee una noche antes de la boda, aparte Kiba parece solo querer tomar hasta morir lo cual será un problema sabiendo como reacciona Lee con el alcohol sin contar que el Teme ya tenia planes con su hermano.

–_**Vamos Naruto, hagamos arder la llama de la juventud-**_ el cejotas ya a comenzado con su llama _**–Lee deberías dejar ya de beber-**_

le he quitado la botella de whisky de la mano y me he servido algo para mi, tengo mi vista puesta en la pista de baile veo a varias parejas bailar una canción romántica cuando mis ojos distinguen una figura conocida entre las personas que esperan una bebida en la barra

–_**Enseguida vuelo, Kiba cuida que Lee no siga tomando -**_ veo al Inuzuka alzar su copa y asentir.

(S) Finalmente hemos llegado al dichoso antro, Itachi nos ha presentado a su hermano, él es algo serio y comparte con Itachi el _hmp _que tanto me divierte, Karin no ha dejado de bailar con Itachi algo me dice que eso no terminara bien pero que mas da

–_**Nunca creí que mi hermano conociera a alguien como tú-**_ la voz del azabache me hace que le preste atención

_**-¿Cómo yo?-**_ lo veo tomar de su copa _**–Si alguien tan diferente, eres muy interesante Sakura- **_

El hermano de mi amigo no deja de mirarme hace que mis mejillas ardan y suelto una pequeña risa de nervios

–_**Pero apenas me conoces-**_ respiro hondo _**–Entonces déjame conocerte mas-**_

lo veo acercarse lentamente, toma mis mejillas y cuando nuestros labios están apunto de tocarse

–_**haa..yo-yo voy por algo de tomar-**_ el solo alza los hombros _**–Hmp- **_ lo miro sonreír de lado y me dirijo a la barra, no dejo de sentir su mirada hasta que estoy lo bastante lejos de la mesa.

Estoy esperando mi bebida y pensando en Sasuke cuando siento la mano de alguien en mi hombro me giro y me topo con esos ojos que me causan tanta adrenalina

–_**Naruto-**_ sonrió como tonta

–_**No sabia que habías vuelto-**_ finjo no escucharlo _**-¿Qué?- **_el hace un gesto

_**-¿Cuándo volviste?- **_me dice al oído

–_**esta tarde, pero…-**_ no me deja continuar pues me toma de la mano y me lleva a la salida.

(N) Cuando confirmo que se trata de Sakura, mi corazón se acelera y los nervios me invaden, apenas me acerco a ella su aroma hacen que mi respiración se agite, la tomo de su pequeña mano cuanto he extrañando su contacto

–_**Vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo-**_ la invito a sabiendas de que tal vez me rechace

–_**Claro-**_ me hundo en sus ojos, pido mi carro y subimos en el camino compartimos un silencio placentero, no suelto su mano y la presiono delicadamente cada cierto tiempo, la veo contestar su móvil

–_**¿Quién habla? ¿Quién te a dado mi numero?, ya veo discúlpame con ellos y claro mañana te veo adiós-**_

tomo su teléfono y lo apago al igual que el mío lo arrojo en el asiento trasero para luego apoderarme de sus labios. Le abro la puerta y la invito a salir, la veo sorprenderse ante la vista que tenemos de la ciudad

–_**Es hermoso-**_ camina hasta el final del mirador _**–Sakura yo, yo lo siento es…-**_

me calla con su boca y me deja jugar con su lengua muerde mi labio antes de separase y mirarme a los ojos _**–No importa, por que hoy estas aquí-**_

la tomo de su cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo beso sus labios mientras siento sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda, la recuesto en el pasto me separo un poco y disfruto de la vista, me encanta verla sonrojada sus manos viajan a mi camisa y la desabotonan recorren mi pecho la veo sentarse y besar mi cuello, le saco su vestido mis manos comienzan a acariciar la blanca piel de sus piernas beso su clavícula y luego sus hombros, mis dedos desatan su sostén, ella besa frenéticamente mis labios la vuelvo a acomodar sobre el frio pasto, acaricio sus pechos primero con mis manos y luego con mi boca ella gime y repasa los músculos de mis brazos me desabrocha el pantalón con su ayuda me desprendo de él junto con mi ropa interior, la veo quitarse sus pantis y abrir sus piernas para mi yo me introduzco con sumo cuidado acaricio su zona sensible luego comienzo a moverme lenta y tortuosamente, cayo sus gritos con un vehemente beso Grito su nombre conforme tocamos la gloria; la cubro con mi camisa pronto se queda dormida sobre mi pecho, me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla, busco mi ropa y me visto miro como resplandece con ayuda del brillo de la luna respiro hondo antes de despertarla ella no se merece esto, pero quiero creer que después de hoy no la volveré a ver

–_**Sakura -**_ beso su rostro la miro abrir sus verdes orbes y sentarse cubriéndose con mi camisa le paso su ropa interior, se cambia _**–A un me debes una cita sabes- **_acaba de ponerse sus tacones y sube al auto del lado del conductor

–_**Sabes que son las 4:30 de la mañana- **_la veo con un gesto en mi rostro ella solo ríe _**–Anda sube, es muy buena hora-**_

(S) Mi sentidos siguen sin estabilizarse ante sus caricias y adictivos besos, arranco el auto siento como deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro se pierde mirando el camino antes de tomar una pequeña siesta –Bien llegamos- salta un poco antes de tomar conciencia, bajo del auto y camino esperando que me siga apenas me alcanza abre lo mas que puede los ojos

–_**Nunca había sabido de este lugar-**_

lo veo girar sobre sus pies y mirar las hojas de cerezo que han dejado caer todos los arboles que nos rodean su extraño color rosa refleja los naranjas del amanecer que nos dedicamos a disfrutar tirados sobre las flores

–_**Sakura, me haces feliz- **_

me recuesto en su pecho y dejo que desenrede mi mechones rosas con sus dedos hago círculos con mis dedos sobre su abdomen hasta que su voz hace que mi corazón lata de manera frenética y siento algo extraño en el pecho no se si sea felicidad o miedo _**–Sakura yo te…-**_

no lo dejo terminar y me adelanto lo beso y con lagrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos le digo _**–Yo también te quiero-**_ lo vuelvo a besar

–_**No se como, y dirás que estoy loca pero no puedo evitar ser feliz a tu lado-**_

(N) Me quede en silencio, yo pensaba decirle que tenia que irme, en definitiva no merecía que alguien como ella me quisiera, bese sus labios y limpie sus lagrimas

–_**Basta, anda vamos a descansar-**_ ella asintió y se puso de pie tome su mano y subimos al auto para llevarla a su departamento; me dio un beso largo

–_**Nos vemos luego-**_ se despedido de mi y salió del auto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llegue a casa y me tire en la cama, me odiaba como puedo ser tan sínico estoy a menos de diez horas de casarme y lo único que esta en mi mente son sus palabras.

(S) Me dormí en cuanto toque la cama, me levante cerca de la 1:00pm me di una ducha y fui por Karin para que me acompañara a buscar un lindo vestido para boda del amigo de Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nathix.G: Si de que va a salir con moretones va a salir jee…ya viste la respuesta a tu pregunta :/ … y he intentado separar ya las cosas espero y así sea mas fácil de leer… cuídate… hasta pronto.

KIDLOCO: O.O me encanto tu comentario… y si yo ya se lo que se siente perder algo tan importante… suerte mucha ¡Suerte! Con tu fic que si estuviera en español créeme lo leería pero soy malísima para el ingles… tendré que escuchar esa lista de música (pásame los nombres)… ****Spoiler**** _Boda, beso, lagrimas muchas, SasuSaku primer encuentro :0…etc etc…_

Eso de que comentes antes de irte a trabajar me gusta :P … cuídate y gracias por pasar.

NARUTOFAN: Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz saber de lectores satisfechos… cuídate y cualquier cosa deja tu comentario…

**.**

**.**

**No olviden dejar Reviews**


End file.
